Julia (Genealogy of the Holy War)
Yuria (translated Julia in fan translation) is a character in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is the daughter of Alvis and Diadora, the twin sister of Yurius, and younger half-sister of Celice. During the second half of the game, Yuria is shown to have love for Celice prior to learning they are half-siblings. It is unknown whether Yuria knew about her relation to Celice prior to Celice himself finding out from Levn at Dozel. Sometime before the second generation begins, Yurius obtains the Loptous tome from Manfroy and is possessed, causing him to kill Diadora. Before her death, however, Diadora managed to warp Yuria to safety, at the cost of her gaining amnesia. Yuria was then found by Levn who cared for her until Celice met them after retaking Ganeishire, and Yuria joins Celice's army. She is later given either the tome Resire or Aura, by Celice, who picked it up for her. In the beginning of Chapter 10, Yuria is abducted by Manfroy, where she is taken to Chalphy Castle, has her memories restored, and meets shortly with her father Alvis, before Manfroy takes her away again. In the Final Chapter, after a short conversation with Yurius, Manfroy brainwashes Yuria to fight Celice, but she is freed when Manfroy is slain and Celice talks to her. Levn then reveals that Alvis took the holy tome of Naga from Barhara and hid it in Velthomer, where it can only be unlocked by Diadora's circlet, which Alvis had given to Yuria prior to going to battle against Celice. After the war, she rules Grandbell alongside Emperor Celice and his wife. In-Game Yuria's usefulness as a fighter is primarly decided by which weapon she acquires: - With Resire, which can be obtained via a conversation with Celice if Isaac Castle, guarded by Johan, is captured, Yuria can tank against enemies and come out alive, since if she gets hit she'll recover the lost hit points easily; - if you give her Aura, which can be obtained via a conversation with Celice if Sophara Castle, guarded by Johalva, is captured, things will be different. The Aura tome is very heavy, so it'll slow Yuria down quite a lot, and she'll rarely even hit any enemies, let alone double them. Though the high power will sometimes win her some 1-hit kills, this won't be likely: her starting stats are slightly weaker than that of Diadora, whose still had high magic and fair resistance. Make sure Rana or Mana talks to her to get her a Mend staff when she is obtained right after Ganeishire Castle is captured. Considering Yuria's relatively good stat growths, she will always gain a point in magic upon leveling, and she may also gain a point in resistance half the time, but her skill and speed will most likely have problems. Nevertheless, Yuria is kidnapped in the beginning of Chapter 10, and will not be recruitable till the end of the Final Chapter, where she can obtain the Naga tome by visiting Velthomer, which she will be able annihilate anyone that fights her with it, including her brother Yurius. Of course, in order to do that, she must be kept alive until Manfroy is dead and/or Velthomer Castle is subjugated, as she is hypnotized into becoming an enemy unit by Manfroy and cannot be recruited until he is dead and Celice talks to her. If you trained her well, be ready for a challenge, as any unit she goes into battle with will either die or kill her instead. If she was not given any offensive weapons, she will come with a Lightning tome, so it is best to give her a weak and heavy Fire tome before Chapter 10, and to move all other offensive items into storage until re-recruitment. Her AI is that of a free-moving unit like that of Ishtar's forces who attack at the same time as Yuria does, so you will have to distract her without her attacking you all the way to Velthomer. A very effective way is to have Shanan with the Balmung equipped move into a wood terrain space. Yuria's AI will have her attack reasonably from a distance, so Shanan will be unable to kill her. Furthermore, Shanan's high speed, +20 speed increase and light weight from the Balmung, and natural +20 evasion from wood terrain will make him hard to hit, but be careful of a few details. Once she gets the Naga tome, she is also considered better than Levn with Holsety. Of course, this hinges moderately on the stats she possesses by that point in the game. Base Stats |Shaman |Major Naga Minor Fala |1 |24 |0 |11 |8 |11 |5 |3 |14 |5 |Pursuit Continue Awareness |Staff- B Light - * |None *'Gold:' 2000 Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) *'HP:' 90% *'Strength:' 10% *'Magic:' 100% *'Skill:' 20% *'Speed:' 30% *'Luck:' 30% *'Defense:' 10% *'Resistance:' 50% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Sage *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +7 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +8 *'Defense:' +0 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Movement:' +1 *'A for Fire Magic Mastery Rank' *'B for Thunder Magic Mastery Rank' *'B for Wind Magic Mastery Rank' Conversations In Chapter 6, Rana or Mana can talk to Yuria, and Yuria will gain a Mend Staff. In Chapter 6, if Celice captures Isaac Castle, Yuria can talk to Celice, and Yuria will gain a Resire tome. Aura can't be gotten if Isaac Castle is captured. In Chapter 6, if Celice captures Sophara Castle, Yuria can talk to Celice, and Yuria will gain a Aura tome. Resire can't be gotten if Yuria is talked to after capturing Sophara Castle, but before capturing before Isaac Castle. In Chapter 8, if Ishtar hasn't appeared yet, Yuria can talk to Celice and Celice will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle has been captured, Yuria can talk to Celice and Celice will gain three points of magic defense. In the Final Chapter, after Manfroy has been killed, Yuria is not playable until Celice talks to her. In the Final Chapter, after Velthomer Castle has been captured, Yuria can enter said castle to have a conversation, in which she gains the Naga tome. Love Yuria is notable in that she has no love points or love growths with anyone besides Celice, who she has a negative love growth with. However, through exploitation of a bug caused by the Jealousy System, it is possible to get Yuria to fall in love with him. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growth unless said otherwise. *Celice: 490-5 *Leaf: 0+0 *Aless: 0+0 *Shanan: 0+0 *Johan/Johalva: 0+0 *Oifey: 0+0 *Hannibal: N/A *Fin: N/A *Lester: 0+0 *Skasaher: 0+0 *Delmud: 0+0 *Sety: 0+0 *Corpul: 0+0 *Faval: 0+0 *Arthur: 0+0 Gallery File:Yuria.jpg|A picture of Yuria with Levn from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 File:Yuria TCG1.jpg|Yuria as she appears in the TCG Yuria TCG2.jpg yuria.gif|Yuria's portrait Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters